crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
CF China
CrossFire CN is the China's localized version of CF and with hundreds of servers around China. It was published in 2008 and uses the default CFP (CF Points) as premium game money/currency. Exclusive Features *Almost all new updates usually released in this version first (especially the CF 2.0). *VIP accounts, access to exclusive items and features (paid accounts). *Legal experimental server (known as CrossFire Experience). Black Market CF China features an old "slot machine" type black market instead of the spinning wheel like in most other servers. Every capsules will 100% give players an item, like a name card for 1 day or a Large HypoMed, besides, the capsules will give players prizes, some expensive Cash capsules will offer 2 prizes per capsule; some cheap capsules and all GP capsules only give 1 prizes. The best prize is an weapon for 30 days, if players don't get the best one, they will get a coupon in some expensive capsules; other Cash capsules have a low odds to win a coupon; GP capsules never give a coupon. For more information, see here. Recent updates have added the New Black Market system, removing the old Black Market altogether. The New Black Market is still unique for giving only one prize, at the trade that most junkie stuff in the capsule have 30d usage. The "Best" prize can either be 30d or permanent. Overview CF China has been supported by the Chinese and some foreigners. Because of that, Tencent Games featured cosplays and movies of different characters from the game. Also, if Tencent Games have plans for new updates they make and test it in CrossFire Experience. Also, CF CN has funny comics, community and official videos (featured in V or in YouKu), and also, their own CF theme song entitled, "CrossFire CrossFire". It also features an app similar to a community where players can express their opinions to contribute to CrossFire. The publisher also updates news such as tournaments, update contents or events,... or collect players' opinions/ideas on the app. Trivia *This is the only server that does not use XTrap or GameGuard, instead it utilizes its own Tencent Protect anti-cheating system (which is more powerful than XTrap and GameGuard). *CF China constantly promote events through their game portal TGP (Now called WeGame), with some added perks only available to users who run CF through those programs. On the same notes, many events are available exclusively through the use of QQ App (Mobile platform), requiring players to own a smartphone/tablet to participate. **Also, players can always obtain many weapons, even VVIP weapons either temporarily or permanently, depending on the event or your luck. There are also weapons and items can only be obtained through these events, such as Noble Gold weapons. *CrossFire Experience is the only experimental server in the world that is legal, unlike other experimental servers. *Recent patches in CF China fixed the type-C crosshair, make it as big as type-A crosshair. The reason is unknown. Gallery Category:CrossFire Category:Versions